


Use Your Imagination

by Changdeol



Series: Twitter-prompted Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Comedy, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol





	

Author Park Chanyeol doesn’t want the incoming talent Byun Baekhyun to be part of his movie-turned novel.

‘This is a disaster, hyung! A total disaster! Do something, this cannot end like this. You’re my agent, for fuck’s sake, just… _do something_.’ Chanyeol’s pacing around the room stops abruptly and the tall writer leans over his desk, looking at Minseok fiercely. The older merely smiles, shrugging bashfully.

‘What can I do? I warned you about selling the rights to your book. I told you that the studios rarely focus on anything else than the profit, which usually means compromising on the content and making unpopular decisions.’ Minseok stands up and puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder. ‘Seriously, Yeol, why now? You refused them so many times in the past, I still don’t understand why you would suddenly change your mind with this release.’

‘It’s different.’ Chanyeol insists. ‘The past two books hit too close to home, you know that. They incorporate many elements that were based on my own experiences. This new novel, however… It’s just a piece of adventure fiction. I had a lot of fun while writing it and it was also well received. I saw no harm in seeing it being turned into a motion picture.’

Minseok looks at him pointedly, mildly amused. Chanyeol looks away and sighs, giving up.

 ‘And I guess I felt like stroking my ego, having a film made out of it and all. Something, which I’m apparently destined to regret for the rest of my life.’ He spits out the last sentence, fisting his palms in sheer frustration.

‘It won’t be that bad. _He’s_ not that bad.’ The manager insists.

‘Oh, hyung. My poor, unsuspecting hyung.’ Chanyeol looks at the other with pity for his lack of knowledge. ‘I spent the entire last night on Naver, looking up Byun Baekhyun and let me tell you, it was a torture. Have you seen that cameo that he made in _With All My Heart_? It was terrible, just terrible. That bloke cannot act to save his life.’

‘Chanyeol, that was three years ago. I was told that Byun is now a third year student in the department of acting and performance at Konkook and he’s been receiving nothing but praise in his exams. I’m sure that he’s improved tons.’

‘And what about that… that EXO or whatever that is.’ The writer remains deaf to the older man’s arguments. ‘Have you seen what he does on stage? He runs around in animal onesies, like some three year old, and shakes his butt at everyone that watches. God, I hate idols.’

‘His behaviour is just part of the performance. Fan service. They all do it; it doesn’t mean that Baekhyun is some sort of plushy fetishist.’ Minseok points out. ‘Plus, he’s a very good singer.’ He adds as an afterthought.

‘That’s not the point!’ Chanyeol insists, running out of counterarguments. ‘Nowhere in my book does it say that Kim Jongin sings well. Kim Jongin is a free spirit. He’s smart. He has a PhD in history. He’s like a Kor-‘

‘-Korean Indiana Jones, I get it. I got it the first 40 times you said it, Yeol.’ Minseok sighs. ‘What’s the problem? Byun can look focused and intelligent, it’s just a matter of getting into the character.’

‘He doesn’t even look like my protagonist! Jongin is dark-skinned, tall, his lips are kind of wide and he has that sexy look to him. They look nothing alike.’ Chanyeol insists stubbornly. Tired of walking around the room, he sits down heavily.

‘I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but you will have to get over your opinions and use your imagination instead, because from now on, Kim Jongin looks like Byun Baekhyun and that’s final. The first meeting with the cast and crew is on Friday and you better not be late. You might have sold the rights to the novel, but you still agreed to act as a consultant.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is barely keeping it together, he’s so annoyed.

Okay, so maybe Byun Baekhyun is not _tha_ t bad at acting, but he still looks and acts nothing like the original product of Chanyeol’s creativity. The tall writer just sits in the corner of the room, refusing to react to anything that is going on. The script reading is taking quite some time, and Baekhyun does everything that he can to become the character – from voice modulation to body movements – which earns him a few praises from the director and co-stars. They all laugh at the way he spills the jokes and frown during the more emotional scenes.

But Chanyeol refuses to give in. Byun Baekhyun isn’t and will never be Kim Jongin.

During the break, Chanyeol leisurely scrolls through his phone, a sandwich from the buffet trolley in his other hand, when he notices somebody approaching from the corner of his eyes.

‘I can tell that you don’t like me.’ The taller man’s head shoots up upon unexpected intrusion. Baekhyun stands in front of him, looking only mildly offended, but mostly amused. ‘And I think I know why.’

‘You’re nothing like Kim Jongin.’ Chanyeol says straight forwardly, not seeing any point in beating around the bush. Baekhyun hums in agreement.

‘I guess I don’t resemble your character physically, that’s true. But Jack Nicholson also doesn’t look like the character from _The Shining_ and nobody seems to mind, because his acting is believable.’

‘You’re certainly no Jack Nicholson.’ Chanyeol replies, annoyed, and stands up. He’s tired of being looked down on.

‘My point is, I know it’s not my acting that bothers you so much. Are you still mad that I rejected you three years ago?’ Baekhyun’s amused smirk widens and Chanyeol gasps. He opens his mouth to refute, to say _anything_ to make himself look better, but he’s out of words.

‘For your information, I forgot about that a long time ago! It’s not like you were the love of my life!’ The writer tries to compensate his embarrassment with clearly unnecessary shouting. Baekhyun only chuckles, before his expression softens.

‘It’s not like I wanted to reject you, you know. You were very much my type, you still are.’ The once over that Baekhyun gives him, suddenly makes Chanyeol hot behind the collar. ‘But I was still a rookie, and our company doesn’t encourage dating. Since I didn’t even know you, it was easy to choose my promising career over romance. It was not my intention to offend you.’

‘I still don’t understand why I have to listen to this.’ Chanyeol looks away, pretending to be mad, but _you’re my type_ is still ringing in his ears. There is no real power in his voice. From the corner of his eye, he catches the idol looking somewhat coy.

‘Because my contract is up and my group is disbanding after this next album, and well… I can’t do anything about the fact that I don’t look the part, but it was given to me in good faith and I’m going to make sure to do it justice. I thought that you could give me some pointers.’ Chanyeol looks at the other, surprised. Baekhyun is still smirking lightly, albeit a bit unsurely. ‘We could meet over dinner and wine one of these days, if you want. You know, for science. We both want this film to work out, don’t we?’

‘Well, I suppose that’s true.’ Chanyeol eventually responds, trying not to sound as eager as he feels. Baekhyun’s smile widens again.

‘Brilliant. So… you can just call me, I’ll be waiting. My number is still the same.’ He winks and turns around to leave.

‘What makes you think I still have your number after three years?’ Chanyeol hisses heatedly, blush on his neck deepening.

‘Just a hunch.’ Baekhyun winks again, amused and goes back to the reading table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘So the pre-screenings have brought nothing but positive reviews so far and the bookings surpassed a hundred thousand tickets. How does it feel to be part of such a huge happening? Mister Park?’

‘I admit that I had my reservations when I first agreed to have my book turn into an action film. Plus, I don’t think I will ever get used to ties, so this might be my first and last premiere.’ Chanyeol jokes, trying to loosen the bothersome accessory with his left hand. The reporter laughs along politely.

‘You and Byun Baekhyun have been linked romantically several times since the beginning of the shooting. Can we get any confirmation on that?’

‘Mister Byun and I are just close friends.’ Chanyeol repeats what they have rehearsed with Baekhyun so many times. In the public eyes they remain friends _. For now._ Exposure of their relationship would have to wait just a little longer, but in the meantime, they were quite comfortable getting to know each other privately.

‘Oh, here he comes!’ They both turn around to watch Baekhyun exit his car, before waving to his fans and joining them on the stage. Once the greetings have been exchanged, the reporter turns to Chanyeol once again.

‘So tell me, Mister Park, what was it like to work with Byun Baekhyun? Amidst  EXO’s recent disbandment, his college graduation and preparations for his first major musical, the schedule must have been tough.’

‘Oh, well. Mister Byun did a good job. I’ve always had faith in him.’ Chanyeol feels a particularly hard pinch on his thigh and he feigns a cough to mask the painful scowl. It’s his partner, silently expressing his discontent at the lies.

 _I’ll get you for it later_ , Chanyeol’s eyes shoot daggers as he smiles at Baekhyun in an overly sweet manner.

 _Can’t wait_ , Baekhyun winks and proceeds to answer the question directed at him. Chanyeol just sighs almost inaudibly.

_What did I get myself into?_


End file.
